Duo's Happiness: Pikachu's Revenge
by Hellbender 6.7
Summary: A Tenchi Myu, Pokemon, and Gundam Wing crossover. I think this one is not funny as the first one, but enjoy!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Sorry about uploading my fic for a long time, but I got Napster fixed, and it took me a while to think about this. It's suppose to be a Tenchi Myu (only Ryo-o-ki), a Pokemon (only Ash & Pikachu), and a Gundam Wing crossover. I thought this would be stupid to ya'll, but I put a lot of thought into it, and please be nice to me.  
  
P.S: Topic is kind of stupid.  
  
  
Duo's Happiness  
(Pikachu's Revenge)  
  
  
It was a normal Monday afternoon at one of Quatre's sister's house, who was nice to give him, and the Gundam boys hers since she was moving to a new house, and Heero was looking at the newspaper, trying to find jobs for all of the Gumdan boys to work at.  
  
Heero:(reading the newspaper) Okay, let's see.....No, no, no! Uhhh...no, too low payment. Who would what that stupid job?  
  
Duo: Heero, this is the 50th time you looked at that same paper!  
  
Heero:(still looking at the paper) So...  
  
Duo:(gets mad) SO GET ANOTHER NEWSPAPER, OR CALL TO GET A JOB, OR SOMETHING!!!!!  
  
Wufei: You know, Duo, we wouldn't be in this predicament if you wouldn't brought that dumb, fat, gay, weak pet of yours!!!  
  
Duo: You know, Wufei, we also wouldn't be in this predicament if you kept calling it that, plus our lives would be better if you got fried by it, or get squished by that flying lizard!!  
  
Wufei: Shut up, you weak onna!!!  
  
Duo: Come say that to my face bastered!!!  
  
Quatre:(coming out from his room) SHUT UP!!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!  
  
Everyone was silent for about 10 sec. till Quatre spooked in a calm voice.  
  
Quatre: Now. Wufei, you're right cause Duo shouldn't brought that Pikachu in the first place.  
  
Wufei(being all cheerfully) Haha!! Who's the weak one now!!! Hahahahaha!!!  
  
Quatre:(interrupts cheerful Wufei) And Duo, you're right, too, cause Wufei shouldn't kept calling it a weak rat.  
  
Wufei:(gets mad) What???!!!! Injustice!!!! Duo shouldn't be right!!!! I'm always right!!! That thing should be called a weak rat!!! I--  
  
Duo: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! (jumps on Wufei and tries to kill him)  
  
Trowa, Heero, and Quatre runs to the fight and pulls Duo off the helpless Wufei. When they thought Duo was calmed down, they let him go, then Duo started walking to the door.  
  
Trowa: Hey, Duo, where are you going?  
  
Duo:(very mad) I'm going for a walk.  
  
Wufei:(who was bleeding from the lip) Well, I hope you get lost, or get killed by a car!!!  
  
Duo: Well I hope you get stabbed by a knife, or fall off from the balcony!!!!(slams the door very hard)  
  
Two hours passed, and Duo was still walking around in the park, thinking about what Wufei did to Pikachu.  
  
Duo:(talking to himself) If Pikachu's dead, that Wufei is really going to get it.  
  
Then Duo felt tired, and found a bench which he rested on for about thirty minutes. When he got up, he saw a brownish, long eared, rabbit sleeping on his left side of his leg.  
  
A/N: Guess who!!!  
  
Duo:(kinda sleepy) Huh? What the...?  
  
Duo soon picked up the rabbit, which it woke up.  
  
Rabbit:(still sleepy) Meow?  
(translator): Huh?  
  
Duo: Cool!! A bunny-rabbit-cat thingy!! Wow!!!  
  
Rabbit: Meow? Meow meow?  
(translator): What? Bunny-rabbit-cat thingy?  
  
Duo: (giggles) Hey fella, what to come to my house? (then thinks about something) Wait a minute, I can't bring that cute thing back. Heero and the other would kill me. What should I do? Should I bring and get killed, or should I leave and let it die? I can't decide!!! Ahhhh!! To much pressure!!!!!  
  
Rabbit Meow mrow.  
(translator): Okay, I guess.  
  
Duo: Okay then!!!  
  
Back at Quatre's sister's house, Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and their visitor Ash, was playing cards.  
  
Trowa: Got any two's?  
  
Ash: Go fish.  
  
Trowa: That's the fifth time you won in a row.  
  
Wufei: Yeah. Umm... how did you keep doing that?  
  
Ash: A little of secret of winning.  
  
Then they all heard someone knocking at the door.  
  
Ash: Who's that?  
  
Quatre: Some salesman or something. I'll get it.  
  
Quatre walked up to door, opened it, and saw Duo with a rabbit on his shoulder.  
  
Duo: Hi.  
  
Quatre: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa then came running towards Quatre.  
  
Trowa: Quatre, what's wrong?  
  
Then Trowa saw the rabbit on Duo's shoulder.  
  
Trowa & Quatre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Quatre & Trowa ran from the door and jumped behind the couch holding each other, till they saw each other.  
  
Trowa & Quatre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then they ran to their room and closed it, and start putting stuff behind the door.  
  
Heero, Duo, the rabbit, Ash, and Wufei just sweatdropped.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Okay, Ryo-o-ki's name will not be found out till the next chapter, and soon Pikachu will return. No, he'll not be like a zombie or.... ooohhhhh, just find out on the next chapter!!!!!!  
  
P.S: Sorry this was short.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Sorry that the first one sucked, but this one should be better, I hope.  
  
  
  
Duo's Happiness  
Pikachu's Revenge  
p. 2  
  
Quatre and Trowa were still putting stuff behind their doors, and Duo, the rabbit, Heero, Ash, & Wufei were still standing their places, sweatdropping for about 15 sec., until Ash, Heero, & Wufei turned straight to Duo and the rabbit.  
  
Duo & the rabbit: Huh?  
  
Wufei: You weak baka!!! How could you!!! Bring another disgusting pet in the house!!! What a moron!!!  
  
Rabbit:(mad) Mrrroooowww!!!  
(translator): I'm not disgusting!!!  
  
Quatre:(in his room) Yeah!! That thing could be a dangerous animal!!! It could shock us to death!!!  
  
Trowa:(in his room loading up his gun) Yeah!!  
  
Duo: C'mon!! It's not dangerous!! It can't shock anybody in here!!  
  
Heero:(loading his gun) How can you be sure about that?  
  
Duo: Ummmm....well....uhhh.....  
  
Quatre: I told you it's dangerous!! Kill it quick!!!!  
  
Rabbit: Meow miaow?  
(translator): Umm...why there are guns pointing at me?  
  
Wufei: WAIT!!!(pulls out his sword) Let me use this!! It'll make less mess than those guns!!  
  
Heero: Mmuumm...I should get me one of those.  
  
Wufei: Doesn't cost much as mine.  
  
Then an unknown voice appears...  
  
Unknown: What's wrong with you!! Killing a defenseless animal!! Shame on you!! Bad you!!! Bad, bad, bad!!!!  
  
Duo and Ash: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Rabbit: MMMMMMRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!  
(translator) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Heero: What was that???!!!  
  
Trowa:(still in his room) AAAAHHHH!!! It's a ghost!! I want my mommy!!!  
  
I soon come out a shadowing place.  
  
Ash: AAAAHHHHH!!! It IS a ghost!!! I want my Pikachu!!!  
  
Unknown person: Ummm....Yeah. Anyway my name is Hellbender, the author of this story.  
  
Wufei: Story? I'm in some kind of stupid story?   
  
Hellbender: Yeah, Wufei. Anyway I suppose to tell ya'll something.   
  
Heero: That I will get a new gun?  
  
Wufei:(cheerful) That I will get my Gundam upgraded?  
  
Quatre: That Duo will get rid of that pet?  
  
Trowa: That you tell my secret between Quatre & me?  
  
Quatre: What?  
  
Trowa: Nothing.  
  
Ash: That I get my three pokemon that they killed back?  
  
Hellbender: No, no, NO!!!! Is about that pet that Duo brought home!!!  
  
Quatre: That it's pregnant?  
  
Rabbit: Meow??  
(translator) Pregnant??  
  
Hellbender: NOOOO!!! THAT ITS NAME IS RYO-O-KI!!!! AND IT'S A SHE!!!!  
  
Everyone was definitely quiet for about 1 minute. until Duo asked a stupid question.  
  
Duo: So... is she pregnant?  
  
I soon summoned a boulder and dropped it on his head.  
  
Duo: OOOWWWW!!! Okay!! She's not!!!  
  
Wufei: I'm in some kind of story?  
  
*** at night time( a stormy night ) ***  
  
It was now 9:30 P.M., and you could hear the rain mixed with the wind slamming aganist the windows, thinking that it will break at any moment. The Gundam Boys and Ash were watching TV, and I was feeding Ryo-o-ki some carrots. Everyone was quiet till Heero spooked up.  
  
Heero: So...Hellbender...  
  
Hellbender(still looking at Ryo-o-ki eating) Yeah Heero?  
  
Heero: Anyway I was just wondering that how do you know that its name was Ryo-o-ki, and it was a she? Are you some kind of physic or something.  
  
Wufei: Or a physco.(starts to laugh)  
  
Hellbender:(get mad) Hey!! Not only I can drop boulders, but I can turn you into something. Just say something to me again, Wufei!!  
  
Wufei: Fine then, weak onna!!  
  
He blew his warning, and I turn him into a duck. Then the rest look at Wufei in a confused look.  
  
Wufei: Quack?(picks up Duo's mirror and looks at it) QQQQUUUUAAACCCCKKK!!!   
  
Hellbender:( laughing) Hahahahaha!!! I told you!! Hahahahaha!!!  
  
Then evreyone else starts to laugh, except for little ducking Wufei whose gettting mad by the second. All of us was laughing so hard that we fell from our couches, and we couldn't even get up.  
  
Wufei: (getting mad) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, quack!!!  
  
Quatre: (trying to stop laughing) Man Wufei, this is the first time I ever seen you so cute!!  
Hahahahahaha!!! It's a good that Sally's not here, or(starts to laugh), or....Hahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Heero: Yeah, you'll be perfect for Thanksgiving dinner!!!  
  
When even laughed harder when we kept making fun of Wufei. I thought that Wufei had learned his lesson so I changed him back to him old self.  
  
Wufei: Quack!!! I mean injustice!!!!  
  
Hellbender: Oh, put a sock in, Wufei!! You need to learn how to live the good life, man!!  
  
Duo: Yeah!! Wu-man!!  
  
Wufei: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!! AAAARRRRRGGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
Then all of us heard someone knocking at the door.  
  
Ash:(wiping his tears) Now who could that be at this time of night?  
  
Hellbender: I'll get it. Could be some lost pet.  
  
I put down Ryo-o-ki on the side of the couch, and walked the door. Everyone went back to their routine till I called them.  
  
Hellbender: Umm....guys!! I think I found someone that ya'll know from ya'll old house!!  
  
Trowa: What do mean by that?  
  
Heero: Who cares. Bring it in. Besides, it wouldn't last throughout this night.  
  
Hellbender: Umm...are you sure bout that?  
  
Duo: Yes we're sure!!  
  
Hellbender: Okay!!  
  
I soon walked backed inside holding an a very wet animal in my arms. Then I went to the Gundam boys and Ash.  
  
Hellbender: Umm....guys?  
  
The Gundam boys and Ash turn to me. Then I showed it to them, and guess who it was.  
  
Ash: Pikachu!!! You're alive!!!  
  
Gundam Boys: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! NOT PIKACHU!!!!!  
  
Ryo-o-ki: Meow?  
(translator) Pikachu?  
  
to be continued...  
  
Perfect!! That dumb rat is back!! Anyway find out the rest on my final chapter. Review time!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Here's my final chapter of this dumb story that I just typed. It's so dumb, that two of theses stories has the lowest of people that reviewed it. Wow, no wonder I stink, cause I'm a terrible author!! Look at me, I'm the worstest author of Fanfiction.net. Cause my last two fics are pretty stupid!! And to top all of that, why I'm saying this crap in the first place. Must not having a good day cause I'm a low self-esteen author!!! Ohhhh!!!Just read the stupid story!!!!  
  
  
Duo's Happiness  
(Pikachu Revenge)  
p. 3  
  
  
Ash started running towards me, and grabbed Pikachu out of my hands. Meanwhile, the Gundam Boys were trying to find their guns very quickly, and Ryo-o-ki doesn't have a clue what's going on.  
  
Ash: Oh, thanks goodness that you're alright, Pikachu!!  
  
Pikachu: (weak voice) Pi...ka...chu.  
  
Heero: I think I found Quatre's gun!!  
  
Quatre: Quick!! Give it to me!!  
  
Wufei: Dammit!! Where's my sword!! I can't kill anything without my sword!!  
  
Ryo-o-ki: Meow meow?  
(Translator) What's going on?  
  
Hellbender: Everyone, stop!!  
  
Everyone stopped and stood in their positions for about 30 sec.  
  
Duo: I can't find my gun!!  
  
I summoned a 2,600 pound boulder on Duo's head.  
  
Duo:X_X  
  
Trowa: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! YOU KILLED DUO!!!  
  
Wufei: Yeah!! Duo's dead!!! Yeah!! (^_^)  
  
Hellbender: No!! He's not dead. He's just unconscious. That's why he's doing the X on the eyes look thing.  
  
Trowa & Wufei: Oh.  
  
Hellbender: Now, tell me what's going on here.  
  
Ryo-o-ki: Meow.  
(Translator) Yeah.  
  
Heero: Well, it all started when...  
  
And Heero explained why he and the others are trying to find their guns and kill Pikachu. Heero spooked throughout the entire story in a boring-like voice, which made us all fall asleep in about 5 minutes. It's lasted for about 2 hours, 35 minutes, and 52.13 seconds.  
  
Heero: ...and that's how it all happened.  
  
Hellbender: (waking up) Uhhh... oh yeah. That's how it happened, right?  
  
Heero: You didn't listen to it, didn't you.  
  
Hellbender: Ummm....no.  
  
Everyone else was yawning and streching.  
  
Duo: (yawning) Wow Heero. That was a good story (yawns)  
  
Wufei: Okay, since that (SLAP)  
  
Quatre slapped Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Okay!! Since that Pikachu is back, what are we going to do now?  
  
Heero: I'll say that we kill it!!  
  
Pikachu: (strong voice) PIKA??!!  
(Translator) WHAT??!!  
  
I summoned a 35,000 pound of sand bags on Heero's head.  
  
Heero was coughing and trying to the sand out of his eye.  
  
Hellbender: Anything besides killing it?  
  
Ash: Let me keep it. Besides, They owe me some pokemon.  
  
Wufei: What pokemon?  
  
Ash: Remember, the two pokemon that you killed?  
  
Wufei: Wait a minute! I only killed one! Heero killed that flying lizard.  
  
Ash: Charizard.  
  
Wufei: Whatever!!  
  
Heero: I killed it because Wufei told me to kill it.  
  
Hellbender: Oh, if like someone told you to jump off a bridge, would you?  
  
Heero: Yes.  
  
Hellbender:(signs) Anyway, it's night time, and I'm going to bed. Good night ya'll.  
  
Quatre: Good night, Hellbender.  
  
Ryo-o-ki jumped on my shoulder and walked into my room. Meanwhile, since Heero and the others are not sleepy, they decided to play some cards. (Go Fish, I guess) In the middle of the game, Pikachu jumped on the table to see what's going on, until Trowa got all scared and jumped on Wufei's hands.  
  
Trowa: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!! IT'S GONNA SHOCK ME TILL I'M A CRISP!!!! WWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Wufei: GET OFF OF ME!!! YOU GAY FAGET!!! (drops Trowa)  
  
Pikachu: (worried) Pika?  
(Translator) What?  
  
Heero: Ash, you got to do something about that pet of yours. Can't you put it in that little ball thingy of yours?  
  
Ash: Can't.  
  
Heero: Why?  
  
Ash: Refuses to. Don't know why.  
  
Heero: Well get it off the table. It's scaring Trowa.  
  
Ash: Okay, okay!! (grabs Pikachu and puts him on the floor)  
  
Ash: (looks at Trowa pants) Umm...Trowa. Why are you're pants are wet?  
  
Trowa: Ummm...I spilled juice on it!  
  
Wufei: You pissed you pants, liar! (starts to laugh)  
  
Trowa: Shut up!!  
  
Wufei continues to laugh until Ryo-o-ki and I came out of my room.  
  
Hellbender: QUIET!!!!  
  
Trowa: (crying) I accendentially pissed in my pants, and Wufei is making fun of me!!  
  
Wufei: Because you're a big, weak, gay, son-of-a-bitch, baby!!  
  
Hellbender: I don't care. Right now Ryo-o-ki and I are trying to get some sleep, and if we hear another argument from anyone of you, I'll drop a 1,000,000 pound of cow menlre on all of ya'll heads, got it!!  
  
Ryo-o-ki: (yawning) Meow.  
(Translator) Yeah.  
  
Everyone was very quiet until Ryo-o-ki and I went back to my room. Then Wufei got up and went to his room.  
  
Heero: Hitting the hay tonight?  
  
Wufei: Yeah. Ya'll can do the prank call tonight without me.   
  
Heero: Kay.  
  
Duo: (smiling) So, who are we going to call first?  
  
Ash: (smiling) Let's call Misty first. I really need to owe her.  
  
Quatre: Okay.  
  
Duo, Heero, Ash, and Quatre made prank calls for about 1 hour, and 35 minutes, until they got tired and fell asleep on the couchs. It was about 10:39 when Pikachu got and tried to find Ryo-o-ki. (don't ask what they're about to do) He went to Wufei room and saw Wufei meditating as usual.  
  
Pikachu: Pika?  
(Translator) Hello?  
  
Wufei opened his eyes and saw Pikachu smiling. He first freaked out, but then he calmed downed and gave Pikachu an evil glare.  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu?  
(Translator) What is it?  
  
Wufei: What do want, you weak, dumdass baka!!  
  
Pikachu: (very mad) PIKA!!  
(Translator) WHY YOU!!!  
  
Then Pikachu started to glow brighter and brighter. Then little stactis started coming out from Pikachu's red chicks.  
  
Wufei: (sweatdropping) Oh no. I just had to say it.  
  
Then Pikachu's stactis started to grow larger and larger. Everything that was electric started to blow up. The next that happen was that Pikachu released all of his electric energy and blew up Wufei's room. Luckily, Wufei jumped out when his room exploded.  
The explosion was so powerful that it cause an earthquake inside the house, causing everyone to wake up.  
  
Duo: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH SOMEONE CALL THE RESCUE TEAM!! THERE'S AN EARTHQUKAE!!!! A 5.0NER!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Heero: Shut up!! You can't even measure an earthquake!!  
  
Quatre: What was that? It sounded like an explosion!!  
  
Wufei: (running) AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! PIKACHU'S SNAPPED!!!!  
  
Ash: What are you taking about? What do mean about Pikachu snapping?  
  
After Wufei ran by, Ash and the others saw a yellow glowing figure surrouned by electricity walking by.  
  
Heero: What is that?  
  
Ash: Pikachu? Pikachu, what's going on??!!!  
  
Pikachu ignored Ash and started to charge up again. This time it was a a longer charge. By the time that the Gundam Boys and Ash figured out what was going on, Pikachu released his power, causing another explosion. Meanwhile in my room....  
  
Hellbender: What was that??!!  
  
Ryo-o-ki: (in her human form) Meow Mrow!!  
(Translator) I think something exploded!!  
  
I summoned my plasma shotgun, grabbed Ryo-o-ki's hand, and slowly walked out of my room. By the time we got out, all we can see is a thick layer of smoke, and something yellow glowing in the smoke. I only thing that I felt was Ryo-o-ki holding on my leg.  
  
Ryo-o-ki: (very scared) M-meow meow m-meow?  
(Translator) W-what is that strange g-glow?  
  
Hellbender: I d-don't know.  
  
Then we heard someone screaming like hell.  
  
Quatre: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! SOMEONE KILL THAT DAMN THING!!! QUICK!!!  
  
Hellbender: Quatre, what the hell is going on!!!  
  
Heero: Who cares!!! Kill it, quick!!!  
  
I didn't ask anymore question, and started shooting at the glowing thing. I kept shooting at the thing with multiple energy shots, but it seem that it has some kind a shield, and started to walk towards us. At that point, Ryo-o-ki held on my leg harder than ever. I knew then that regular shots won't work (duh), so I decided to charge the gun up. The gun started to glow brighter and brighter, and at the end of the gun, small energy balls were forming a larger, powerful energy ball.  
  
Ash: No, don't kill it!!  
  
Hellbender: I can't!! There's no way how to stop the charging of the plasma shotgun!!  
  
Heero: (thinking) Maybe I could get me one of those babies. It could be useful. I could even get of that annoying Relena for good.  
  
The charging was complete, and the thing was about 10 inches away. At that point, Ryo-o-ki let go of my leg and ran for cover.  
  
Duo: Hey, who's the little girl?  
  
Hellbender: (aiming at Pikachu) Duo!! This is no time for stupid questions!!  
  
Wufei: Kill that rat, quick!! Before it kill us all!!!  
  
I didn't fire until I heard a beeping sound on the gun. I knew that it was telling me that it was overloading, so I fired it. The shot was so powerful, that I flew back into my room, and landed on my bed. Luckily, the shot made a direct hit on Pikachu, unfortanually, the shot didn't penatrait the sheild, and caused Pikachu to fly into a wall.   
  
Hellbender: Did..(coughing)..did I kill it?  
  
Heero: No. I think you just winged it a little.  
  
Ash: Ummm.... guys?  
  
Hellbender: (Coughing) Yeah?  
  
Ash: I think you just made it mad. Really mad.  
  
Ash was right. Pikachu got up, and was really mad. Then he charged up again. This time this was the longest charge of all. Everything that was electric started to blow up. I knew at that point that Pikachu was about to blow up the entire mansion, so I told everyone to get out of the house. 45 sec. later, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Ash, Ry-o-ki, and me ran out of the house as fast as we could, and then we ducked down. We saw light beams coming out of every window, and in 10 sec., the house exploded.  
  
Quatre: My sis's mansion!!  
  
Heero: My gun!!  
  
Wufei: My sword!!  
  
Duo: My naked/sexy pictures of Hilde!!  
  
Hellbender, Ryo-o-ki, & Ash: 0_0  
  
Trowa: My.....stuff!!  
  
Hellbender: Wow, looks like that little fellow had too much power.  
  
Ash: Yeah. Looks like I'm back to three pokemon.  
  
Quatre: Well, looks like I'm gonna find to tell my sis about this. I'll bet she gonna have a hard time believing this.  
  
Hellbender: Don't worry. Besides, you got one witness.  
  
It's was 3:00 A.M. It stopped raining, and everyone was asleep, except for Ryo-o-ki. She decided to walk back to the destroyed house to see if she can find any remainings. Then she felt someone licking in between her things. She slowly looked down and saw Pikachu. She felt like screaming for help, but she felt so relaxed of what Pikachu was doing. So Ryo-o-ki sat down and let Pikachu continued on.  
  
The end.  
  
Okay that was a sick ending, but I thought of this for a while, so I had to do it. Plus I'm not a pervert or a hentai person. I just couldn't think of a better ending. Now thanks to that idea, I could start a romance crossover. (which I hope I never do) Please fogive me, and please review . Thanks (=^_^=)  
  
P.S: Sorry about the beginning. Not having a good day at school.   



End file.
